


Love Me, Hate Me, Use Me, Make Me

by TimesNewRoman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Im back with more Fryecest yall, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, WELCOME TO FUCKDOME SCOTT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesNewRoman/pseuds/TimesNewRoman
Summary: When Evie’s attempts to secure the plans to Buckingham palace go awry, she decides to vent her frustration in a different way, although Jacob isn’t as keen to play mediator in someone else’s relationship.//*bangs pots and pans* Come get yer Fryecest smut!
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Love Me, Hate Me, Use Me, Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted a PWP so...*waves flag* Achievement Get!
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta reader Kinyth, the Fryecest Queen, who dragged me into this dumpster fire and assembled the goddamn council of dicks to check the accuracy of four words, and who is just fucking fantastic. 
> 
> And thanks to you for reading!

Evie doubled over, her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. Next to her, Henry was in a similar state after the two of them had run full tilt from the Underground where he had been imprisoned. He had taken a beating from the looks of it, but Evie was finding it difficult to muster any sympathy for him, given the circumstances. She didn’t enjoy seeing him in pain but now that the danger had passed, the consequences of the mission’s failure were beginning to set in.

“Get Miss Nightingale to look at that,” Evie said between gasping breaths, pointing to the gash on Henry’s forehead. She paused to inhale deeply and drew herself back up to her full height before continuing, “I must find the vault before Starrick secures the Shroud.”

Her tone was civil, but the facade of calm only just contained the frustration that raged through her. She bit the inside of her lip and stared at Henry for a moment longer. Undeniably, there was attraction there, but right now her thoughts were all consumed with the bitter sense of betrayal. Evie sighed and turned to leave the alley, Henry falling into step behind her.

“I will talk to the Maharajah again,” he said.

But it was becoming increasingly clear to Evie that she could only trust herself where her search for the Shroud was concerned. Henry had proven himself a liability, and as for Jacob...well, he had made his position on her hunt for precursor objects abundantly clear. Evie stopped and tried to give Henry a pointedly concerned look, though some of her disgust likely filtered through. “ _I_ will talk to the Maharajah,” she amended, “You will get your head looked at.” She turned away once more, precipitously close to a breakdown she didn’t want Henry to be privy to.

“I’m sorry my capture has undone your plans,” Henry called, although she couldn’t quite tell if he was being genuine. He should be grateful, after all. If Evie had been abiding by her father’s guidance, procuring the plans to the vault would have taken precedence over saving Henry. And that was the rub of it all—the one time she had allowed her emotions to come before her goal was the one time a single failure could mean a cataclysmic end for London.

Evie squeezed her hands into fists so tightly her knuckles hurt and she couldn’t keep the anger from her voice now. “You’d be safer on the train”

The implication in her words was not misunderstood. Henry reeled back as though she’d slapped him. Then, he straightened and set his jaw. “Even if you find the vault, you can’t just walk into Buckingham palace alone,” he shot back.

“I won’t be alone!” She snapped. Even though Evie had only moments before decided she would no longer accept help in her search for the Shroud, the assumption rubbed her the wrong way. She wasn’t on fantastic terms with her brother, but it was a far leap to assume that without Henry, she would be on her own. She pressed her mouth into a tight line. “I’ll see you back at the train, Mr. Green.”

She injected a cold formality to his name as she spoke. He was perceptive; he would figure out that she wanted to be left well-enough alone.

Evie refused to turn around to look at him as she stomped off, reminding herself far too much of a petulant child. But she had earned the right to some petulance today.

When she was out of Henry’s line of sight, she exhaled slowly, massaging the sides of her forehead. There was so much she had no control over that this chase for the Shroud was the only thing she felt she had some firm grasp on. Now, her sentimentality had cost her even that. 

Tears of frustration burned at her eyes and Evie buried her face in her hands. There was little else she could do in the face of this failure but go home. Back to the train where Jacob would surely be waiting with some quip about how she was wasting her time on some foolish venture. Or oh! If she was lucky maybe he would try to provoke her about her feelings for Henry! 

Today might be the day she finally snapped and slit his throat.

She reasoned to herself that walking back to the train would help burn off some of her frustration, but by the time she reached the train station, her anger had festered into a tight ball of tension in her chest. Her jaw ached from clenching her teeth and every minute pushed her closer to sitting on the ground with her head between her hands and screaming as loud as she could.

She pulled herself up onto the train coupler and stormed into the car, nearly running smack into Ned Wynert, who was having an animated discussion with Jacob, but trailed off as Evie tried to slip past.

“Are you all right, Miss Frye?” He asked. The concern in his voice was so genuine Evie almost laughed in spite of herself.

Jacob turned and raised an eyebrow at Evie. “Where’s Greenie? You two were out all night. Doesn’t look good for a woman of _class_ like yourself, Eves.” 

Her eyes went wide and she sputtered for a moment. There was a biting undercurrent to Jacob’s taunting and Evie understood perfectly his implications. If Ned hadn’t been there she might have decked Jacob there and then, just to watch the insufferable smile vanish from his face.

He was an idiot. An insufferable, ridiculous, smarmy idiot. She really did want to hit him, right on his stupid, smug mouth, with the smirk that made his eyes glitter in that way where he always looked like he was planning something.

The knot of frustration in her ribs unspooled into a different kind of heat and Evie tightened her hands into fists. “Brother dear,” she said, fighting to keep her tone neutral, “Can I speak with you for a moment? Privately?”

Evie didn’t give Jacob the chance to respond. She took him by the arm and pulled him towards her room in the first car. Jacob made a small noise of surprise and called “Sorry, Ned. We’ll have to catch up later.” Jacob tipped his hat to Ned dramatically and Evie rolled her eyes.

As soon as she had dragged him into the first car, she let go of him and slammed the door closed behind them. 

“Evie?” Jacob asked with a nervous laugh.

She let out a ragged exhale before turning to face him with a saccharine smile. “Oh Jacob, do shut up.”

She put her hands against his chest and shoved him backwards. Jacob protested as his back hit the wall, but the words died in his throat as she pressed her mouth roughly against his. Evie closed her eyes and sighed softly, running her fingers through his hair. After a moment, Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and Evie scowled as he pushed her back.

“A little warning next time?” He gasped out. “Where the hell did that come from?”

Evie pressed her lips into a tight line and twisted out of his grasp, putting her hands around his neck. “Does it matter?”

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t even looked at me for a month, Evie. Forgive me my curiosity.”

She kissed him again, softer, before replying, “It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“Easier to forget me when you have Mr. Green to keep your bed warm I suppose.”

Evie scoffed. “Don’t even get me started on Henry, today. I can’t even think about him right now.”

“Lovers tiff?” Jacob relaxed slightly, and his hands moved to rest on Evie’s waist.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Evie said, her headache flaring sharply.

Jacob shook his head. “Contrary to popular belief, I do have emotions, Evie. I don’t appreciate being treated like your toy to play with when you get bored of Henry.”

She knit her eyebrows together and leaned back a little. “You’re not...what are you _talking_ about?”

“Oh, spare me your theatrics,” Jacob said, his hands tightening on her hips, “I’ll pretend I don’t care what you do with Henry so long as you stop stringing me along.”

It took Evie a moment to understand what he meant. Then, she laughed, a real, full sound that she hadn’t heard herself make in a long time. “Jacob,” she said slowly, “I haven’t slept with Henry. Not once.”

A myriad of emotions crossed his face in rapid succession, disbelief, confusion, relief. He looked down from her gaze. 

“Oh,” he said quietly.

“Idiot,” Evie replied, still laughing as she pulled his head to hers to kiss him again. This time, he responded eagerly, his hands dropping to the tops of her thighs and pressing her against him, and Evie realized just how much she had missed him.

She brought one leg up and wrapped it around his waist, grinding her hips against his and Jacob laughed against her lips. “Down girl.”

“Absolutely not,” she replied breathlessly and set to undoing the buttons on the front of his shirt. 

Jacob mirrored her, pushing her jacket off her shoulders and pulling at her waistcoat. As soon as Evie’s hands splayed over his bare chest the tension held between her shoulders faded.

“What happened last night? You and Henry I mean?” Jacob asked, moving his hands up to her hair to pull out the pins holding her bun in place.

Evie sucked her lip between her teeth and let her head fall forward against his chest as he unraveled her hair, running his fingers through it gently. “I can’t think about it without getting angry,” she admitted, “I’d rather not talk about it if it’s all the same to you.”

Jacob stopped and looked down at her. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, of course not!” Evie said, aghast. She closed her eyes and groaned, “I...I just need to forget. Please.”

“Make you forget about Henry Green?” A smile pulled at his lips. “Well, I am most certainly willing to do that. And just since you asked so nicely...” His smile grew into a devilish expression and Evie’s heart skipped, heat running down between her hips.

Jacob pushed her backwards towards her bed and when her knees hit the edge she fell back gratefully, the blissful pain of laying down running up her back. Jacob tugged at her boots, his hands slipping much farther up her leg than was strictly necessary and Evie squirmed as his fingers trailed along the crease in her trousers where her legs met. Quickly, the little teasing touches began to grate on her nerves and the next time he tried, Evie pressed her hand against his and rocked into his palm, a delicious spike of pleasure shooting through her.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he yanked his hand back and continued unfastening her belt. “I forgot how needy you are.”

“Only when you take this long. Can we please get it on with?” Evie’s head was buzzing with the sensation of his hands working over her legs and an insistent voice in her mind screamed for more, she needed _more_.

She pulled at Jacob’s belt despite the awkward positioning and ignored his smirk as she pulled open the buttons on his trousers. Then, like the absolute arse he was, Jacob stopped teasing her and grabbed her hands, pressing her wrists down above her head. Evie whined and tried to push her hips up against his, but could barely meet the fabric of his trousers.

“Evie, stop it,” Jacob said, “You’re not sixteen.”

She pursed her lips into a pout and he sighed wearily. “You’re absolutely breathtaking when you’re all bothered like this, you know?” He said, pressing an airy kiss to her forehead.

“Is that why you’re refusing to go on?” She spat, struggling to work her wrists free so at least she could touch him, touch herself, _something._

“Well, we haven’t had the chance to have a chat in a while,” Jacob said coolly, “I thought this would be a fine opportunity to discuss some things on my mind.” He dipped down just far enough to press his erection between her legs and only long enough for Evie to go slack with pleasure again before moving back up again. 

“Jacob!” She grit her teeth and moaned, bouncing her shoulders impatiently.

His smile dropped into a stern expression, his eyebrows raised. “What do you want, Evie? You’re a big girl, use your words.”

Her frustration hit the tipping point and she snapped, “I want you to stop talking so much and fuck me like a cheap whore, _Jacob_.”

Her eyes went wide, as did his, but where she began to blush furiously, he recovered quickly, although his smile wasn’t quite so sly as his expression became marred with hunger. “Oh, well, if that’s the case...” he murmured.

Jacob pulled her up again so that she was standing in front of him before letting go of her and stepping back. His gaze swept down her body and Evie shivered at the dark look on his face. Then, he put his hands on her corset and tore the sides apart, the clasps at the front snapping like they were made of paper rather than steel.

She exhaled slowly as he ran his hands down the front of her chemise, tracing the outline of her breasts beneath the thin fabric. Evie closed her eyes, rolling her body forward with his touch. His palms slid down further, along the curves of her waist and down her hips before snagging the waist of her trousers and pushing them down. Evie grinned and opened her eyes, kicking away her trousers and underclothes so she stood only in her short chemise.

“You have me at a disadvantage, sir,” she said flirtatiously, running her tongue across her bottom lip as she pulled at his shirt.

“I don’t think whores are supposed to talk as much as you do,” Jacob said, putting his hands on her arms and spinning her around so that she faced the bed.

“That’s why I’m cheap.” She muttered.

Jacob laughed quietly, and Evie swallowed hard, as she heard the sound of his own clothes falling to the floor, her heart beating a frenetic rhythm of anticipation.

She hissed through her teeth as he moved behind her, his chest pressing against her back as he slid the length of his cock between her legs, the friction of his skin on hers setting off a dizzying spell of fireworks beneath her hips. His hands tugged at the hem of her chemise, guiding it up over her head and she shuddered at the cool air washing over her chest. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her down so her forearms rested on the edge of the bed and when he eased into her Evie couldn’t stop from crying out softly with a sort of relief.

Jacob paused. “Are you all right?”

She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. “Go, already!”

He apparently took that as an order. Jacob grabbed her by the hips and surged forward, his thighs pressing against hers as he bottomed out. Evie’s breath caught and she let her head sag forward as he pumped into her. She watched with heady fascination as the muscles of her stomach moved as they stretched around him and she rocked back on her heels in time with his thrusts. She still had a _little_ dignity left and she wasn’t keen to ruin it by asking him to fuck her harder, but she could still tell him in a language he would understand.

Jacob slid a hand down between her legs and pushed his fingers against her, the motion of her body jerking forward in time with his enough to pulse against her clit, but not fast enough to satisfy the growing ache in her abdomen. Evie’s hand joined his and she let out a staggering moan as the burning moved up through her chest and into her head, causing her vision to go white for a split second.

He moved his other hand to grip her thigh and soon his thrusts became sloppy as he jolted into her. Evie felt the muscles in his legs shaking and he felt harder inside her when he gasped out her name. “E-Evie, I’m...”

“Don’t you dare pull out before I finish, you absolute prick.” She answered, equally breathless.

He groaned and suddenly Evie felt empty, the wet of his come hot against her back but the roaring edge he had brought her to fading quickly. He moved his hand down against hers again but she pushed him away, letting her head fall against the bed. “Damn you, Jacob Frye,” she moaned. Just a few more seconds, she had been so _fucking_ close.

He laughed and Evie felt cloth run over her back, clearing the evidence of Jacob’s absolute _betrayal_. “It was either that or get you pregnant, love.” She tried to bat his hands away as he put his hands on her waist once again, but he held firm as he rolled her over onto her back, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. “Can I make it up to you?” He asked softly, his head already resting between her thighs.

“You can try,” she said, trying to sound dejected but already excited at the prospect of Jacob’s mouth. It had been a month since they’d had sex and even longer since she’d been privy to this particular performance.

The first few strokes of his tongue were long and tremulously slow and Evie looked down over her breasts to him, his dark hair and stubble brushing against the soft skin between her legs. When he looked up at her and found her watching him, he smiled a little and hummed against her, the vibration spilling up into her body like wine spilling across her stomach. 

Jacob put his hands beneath her legs and pulled them up over his shoulders before settling his head further down. He pressed his mouth hard against her and Evie moaned quietly, pressing her heels into his back and tangling her fingers in his hair. He followed her wordless instruction as she picked up a rhythm to the motion of his tongue tracing down and back up again, Evie exhaling harshly between each breath.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her body again thundering towards the high and Evie’s exhales became low moans until she bucked her hips up to his mouth, pressing her thighs together around his head as she uttered a high-pitched, keening cry. She could vaguely hear his muffled sounds of pain but there was little she could do as the swell of her orgasm hit and her muscles tightened around him.

When she relaxed, spent but still buzzing from the electric sensation of his mouth, he let out a soft “Ow,” and pushed himself up to rest on top of her, his head on her chest

“Am I forgiven?” He asked, pressing a line of soft kisses between her breasts, his lips wet from her rather violent finish. 

She sighed sharply. “Keep that up and I might forgive you for nearly crashing the pound.”

They both laughed at that and Evie realized she wasn’t forcing her humor. The tension that permeated her body dissipated as she watched Jacob, and she put a hand beneath his chin to make him look up at her. His dark eyes were hazy with sex but still shone with the mischievous light she had fallen for so long ago.

“We should do this more often,” Evie murmured.

He smiled and went back to running his lips along the top of her breast. “You know, Evie Frye,” he said after a moment, “I think, for once, that’s something we can both agree on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
